Riou, Ah, Riou!
by KitsuNekocchi
Summary: Eilie cinta Riou! Orang buta juga tahu, 'kan? Tapi Riou? Yah... lihat aja gimana perjuangan Eilie buat ngedapetin cintanya Riou! MUUU! EilieRiou. Yup, not RiouEilie! XD


**Suikoden II (c) Konami**

**T**-**rated**

**Humor**-**Romance** (tambahan **Parody**, tak pake gula!)

**AR**. Dunia **Suikoden 2**, pastinya, masa dunia kami? Dunia kami kan di alam baka. *dzigh*

**OOC**. **Lima A**; **Alay**. **Autis**. **Abstrak**. **Absurd**. **Ambigu**.

**DLDR**, ye! Efek samping ditanggung oleh pemenang(?).

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Riou, Ah, Riou!<strong>**

****.****

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Eilie selalu ditanyai mengenai masalah Riou oleh Nanami. Sebenarnya dia telah berupaya menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tapi apa daya, insting (?) seorang kakak selalu peka bila menyangkut masa depan seseorang yang lebih pantas dianggap budak daripada adik itu—sungguh kasihan nasib pemimpin Pasukan Unifikasi Dunan. Alhasil sudah tiga hari ini dia dijebak dalam kencan buta dari goa hantu (?) bersama pemuda idamannya oleh Nanami.

"Jadi, Riou-_kun_... hobimu apa?" Riou tak mengacuhkannya, masih tetap berkutat dengan kepingan_ puzzle_ di tangan kiri dan kepingan_ chip poker_ di tangan kanan.

Lagi-lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali dia diperlakukan bagai angin lalu oleh Riou. Kalau bukan karena rasa cinta yang sudah lama bersemayam di lubuk hatinya, mungkin Eilie sudah menginjak-injak kepala pemuda dengan tampang hidup segan mati pun enggan itu. Jadi dia kembali mencoba bertanya, "Riou-_kun_ suka makan apa?"

"_Tatami_," jawab pemuda bermata sayu itu singkat, padat, dan tak nyambung.

Dalam hati Eilie berteriak histeris dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang entah mengapa bisa jatuh cinta oleh pemimpin yang baru masuk usia puber itu. Bahkan dirinya berusia setahun lebih tua dari Riou.

Akan tetapi, di balik kepolosan tersimpan sebuah kegoblokan(?) alami yang mungkin mendarah daging. Sebut saja namanya Mawar, pemilik kebun sebelah (?). Okelah! Bukan Mawar! Ah! Apaan, sih, ini yang ngetik! Bukan 'gitu ceritanya!

Jadi, intinya Eilie sudah tiga kali kencan dan tiga kali dicuekin juga tiga kali puasa dan tiga kali lebaran tak pulang-pulang (?). Dan yang paling parah, kakaknya dan kakak Riou-nya tercinta sedang mengintipinya.

_Sabar, Lie, sabar,_ ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Tapi Author berkata lain, urat kesabaran Eilie yang telah lama putus malah tersambung kembali tanpa bantuan operasi urat syaraf apapun. Tanya kenapa? Hmm. Mau tahu? Mau? Kasih tahu tidak, ya? (BACOT!)

"Ke mana, ke mana, ke mana~ Kutangku kaubawa ke mana?"

Eilie sontak terjengkang dari duduknya. Bajingan mana yang berani mengganggu kencannya (lagi) kali ini? Lagipula dia sudah sengaja memilih tempat kencan yang sepi dan agak remang-remang di dermaga kastil (mau ngapain, tuh?). Dan ketika dia berbalik, terpampanglah anak sulung dari raja negara sebelah, Luca.

Itu, loh, Luca yang salah satu artis virtual yang lagi ngetop itu, tuh. Gurame Luca (Megurine Luka, kali!).

"_Lord_ Luca! Pulang kau! Sudah waktunya minum susu!"

Eilie menengok ke belakang Luca—yang sedang mengayuh kapal sekoci dengan syahdunya. Sesosok pria berambut merah berponi belah tengah sepantaran dengan Luca sedang mengayuh kapal sekoci dengan beringas.

"_LORD_ LUCA!" panggil Seed—si belah tengah—sambil terengah-engah. Berkali-kali dia hampir terjatuh ke danau. Luca yang dikejarnya malah mempercepat kayuhan.

"Ogah! Aku tak cuka minum cucu!"

Eilie _cengok_ melihat aksi kejar-kejaran sekoci itu. Sekarang malah bertambah satu sekoci lagi, pengayuhnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah budak Luca satunya lagi (Culgan: Siapa yang kausebut budak, hah! _Die_!).

Setelah berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya yang menipis, Eilie kembali disuguhi pemandangan ekstra. Rina—kakaknya—diboyong pergi oleh Luca (?). _Alamak, apa pula ini?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Seharusnya dia bersyukur karena dengan berpulangnya sang kakak (?) membuat hidupnya sedikit damai?

_Why_?

Karena tidak ada lagi makhluk yang akan mengganggu kencannya dengan Riou. Eilie pun tertawa cekikikan begitu menyadari hal tersebut. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk merayu Riou, sekarang.

"Rio—"

_Tring_!

Tak ada siapa-siapa di sampingnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa yang bermain _puzzle_ di sebelahnya. Tak ada! Riou tak ada! Eilie bertambah _cengok_ begitu melihat sosok Riou di kejauhan sedang diseret pergi oleh Nanami yang terdengar mengomel tentang susunan parlemen kementerian di Indonesia (?).

Kencan berakhir tanpa kemajuan?

Begitulah.

**###**

Kepulan uap mengudara, menyelubungi tiap sudut pemandian air panas yang bersekat batu nisan (?). Sang pemeran utama menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bak besar berbatu karang (?), mencoba menghanyutkan kekesalan yang dipanennya seharian ini.

Sial, nasibnya sungguh sial. Tiga kali kencan, tiga kali tidak ada perkembangan. Ditambah lagi tadi dia melihat Riou sedang mencuci baju dalam bersama Jowy dengan penuh kemesraan(?).

Kemesraan?

Pernahkah Anda melihat dua orang pemuda, berjenis kelamin sama, mencuci baju sambil tatap-menatap penuh kasih, dan saling colek-mencolek dengan sabun batangan? Euh! Bisa jadi pasangan _yaoi_ terbaru, nih (atau memang sudah lama terjadinya?).

Eilie hampir tenggelam di air setinggi mata kaki itu (?) ketika tubuhnya yang mungilnya digencet oleh sosok raksasa kraken unyu bernama L'Roladia yang kepalanya dihinggapi oleh Miku-miku—ranger pink dari grup Sm*sh (?).

"Aduh, kalian ini se—" protesnya terputus oleh suara pertengkaran dari pemandian bagian lelaki di sebelah.

"MUMU! MU! MU-mumu!"

"MO! Mooooo!"

"Meee! Me-me-me..."

"Ma...?"

Eilie _sweatdrop_, plus tidak mengerti arti pertengkaran itu. Mamumemo... sudah kayak latihan vokal saja. Tinggal cemplungin si Miku-miku ke pemandian sebelah, pas!

Selagi melamun jorok (?) sambil terjepit di pojokan bak gara-gara kraken betina, tiba-tiba saja terdengar geraman serta auman dari sebelah yang memekakkan telinga. Eilie tak tahan. Dia berdiri dan membanting L'Roladia dan Miku-miku ke arah sekat pembatas (?). Walhasil sekat yang tebalnya tak lebih dari minus 30 sentimeter (?) itu terbelah bang, terbelah~ (?).

_Jeder_!

Terpampanglah ranger-ranger Sm*sh lainnya (?) dan juga Abizboah—kraken bintang iklan sosis _not nice_ (?)—sedang berperang gulat.

Eilie sudah hampir melompat ke bak pemandian lelaki, hendak turut bergabung, ketika matanya tertumbuk pada sebiji makhluk mini yang terselip di antara tentakel-tentakel Abizboah. Dia memekik kala sosok itu tampak lebih jelas sebagai Riou versi gepeng (?). "Riou!" Dia melompat dan berenang gaya kura-kura hamil menghampiri mayat Riou yang mengapung ngangkang (?). Namun, tidak jadi.

Eilie baru ingat kalau dia sedang tak berbusana a.k.a. telanjang persegi(?). Jadilah dia berbalik arah setelah sebelumnya menyambar kelima jubah warna-warni yang turut mengapung sedari tadi.

Riou? Masih mengapung.

Pemandian? Rusak!

**###**

Sial! Dia benar-benar sial! Tak henti-hentinya Eilie merutuki nasibnya juga mengutuki makhluk-makhluk penyebab kesialannya. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah memaku sebuah boneka _voodoo_ bergambar wajah Luca Blight, Jowy Atreides, Rina, Nanami, Seed, Culgan, Flik, Viktor, Luc... tiga terakhir itu masalah dendam pribadi.

Hah~ Nasib. Eilie bergelayutan di lengan Riou. Ralat, di lengan 'patung' Riou yang menjadi maskot kastil yang terletak di teras lantai lima. Tak ada Riou, patung pun jadi. Lanjut!

Sambil meratapi nasibnya, Eilie mencuci mata dengan melihat-lihat suasana kastil dari tempatnya berada. Niatnya ingin menenangkan hati, yang terlihat malah membuat hatinya panas. Bagaimana tidak panas, dirinya yang galau karena tak kunjung mendapatkan hati Riou malah disuguhi pemandangan mesra dari penghuni kastil lainnya.

Salah satu contohnya adalah Kinnison yang sedang merayu Ayda.

"Bapakmu, tukang jual kacang, ya?"

"Kok tahu?" tanya Ayda balik.

"Karena kau telah MENGGORENGKAN hatiku."

Reaksi Eilie di atas? Kayang!

Selain yang bergombal-gombal ria, ada juga yang terlibat acara kejar-kejaran ala film-film Bollywood yang sontak membuat Eilie menggelinjang. Misalnya; Nina yang sedang mengejar Flik yang hanya memakai _boxer_ pink motif kupu-kupu, Bonaparte versi raksasa yang mengejar Shiro yang sedang ditunggangi Gadget, juga Sid yang mengejar Chaco dengan penuh nafsu dan _background_ lope-lope _pink_.

Setelah merasa dirinya kembali normal, Eilie menenangkan diri sebentar dan kembali melihat pemandangan. Dia tercengang mendapati kegiatan tak manusiawi yang dilakukan oleh Shu dan Apple, grasak-grusuk tidak jelas. Belum selesai penderitaannya, dia kembali disuguhi pemandangan 21 tahun ke atas, Clive yang sedang digrepe-grepe Viktor!

Reaksi Eilie? Kejang-kejang!

"Eilie?"

Eilie berhenti dari aktivitas kejang-mengejangnya(?) dan berbalik hanya untuk mendapati sosok Riou yang cuma memakai selembar handuk di pinggang sambil mengenyot jempol sedang memelototinya dengan heran. Kali ini dia benar-benar malu karena tingkah aslinya ketahuan!

Eilie memutuskan untuk terjun bebas guna menghindari pertanyaan yang sepertinya akan dilontarkan oleh Riou. Setelah dia menghilang dari muka bumi (?), Riou berjalan ke teras dan melongok ke bawah.

"Ini lantai lima...," ucap Riou pada angin lalu.

Yah, ini memang lantai lima!

**###**

Eilie berkali-kali meminta maaf pada pemuda di hadapannya yang terbaring di atas ranjang pasien dengan kaki kiri dan kepala dibalut oleh perban, sementara dirinya hanya mengalami luka ringan di siku saja. Miris! Padahal yang harusnya mengalami patah tulang itu adalah dirinya, bukannya Sheena yang kebetulan sedang menari poco-poco tepat di bawah tempatnya terjun bebas tadi.

"Untung saja ada Sheena yang menolongmu, Eilie. Haha," ujar dokter Huan memotong acara ramah tamah (?) antara Eilie dan Sheena.

"Aku tidak menolongnya! Akulah korban sebenarnya, Dokter!" protes Sheena yang tak dihiraukan oleh Huan.

Eilie tak mau berlama-lama di sana, sehingga dia langsung pamit dan kabur dari sana secepat kilat tanpa memedulikan teriakan Sheena yang meminta pertanggungjawaban. _Masa bodoh_, pikirnya. _Bukan aku yang menghamilinya_ (?)!

Eilie berlari melewati _dojo_, menabrak Wakaba dan Long Chan Chan yang sedang berlatih balet _featuring_ ronggeng (?), dan hampir mencium Camus serta Miklotov yang sedang berlatih goyang patah-patah (?). Ajaibnya dia mampu mengelak dari setiap senggolan maut yang hampir menjajah body _sexy_-nya (?) sampai-sampai Miklotov berkeinginan untuk berguru padanya.

Setelah melemparkan _kiss-bye_ pada Miklotov—yang langsung _rolling_ depan_ rolling_ belakang, Eilie melanjutkan kaburnya dan berhenti di tepi kolam kecil di luar _dojo_. Pelan diaturnya napasnya yang mulai tersengal, dan mengambil napas panjang. Untung saja yang dihirup manusia itu oksigen, bukan karbondioksida. Bisa bengkak dia!

"Sedang apa kau, wahai Adikku yang alay?"

Eilie berbalik dengan cepat, sampai-sampai rasanya dia bukan hanya berbalik tapi sudah sekalian berputar. "Buset! Kau mengagetkanku, Rina!"

Rina cekikikan seperti mak lampir yang kondenya terjepit di pintu lift, dikibas-kibaskannya kartu tarot bergambar pak lampir lagi ngangkang (?) tepat di hadapan wajah Eilie yang misuh-misuh. "Biasa saja dong, Cyin~!"

Shiro yang kebetulan lewat langsung jatuh terjengkang dan hampir tercebur ke dalam kolam mendengar logat bencong yang baru dipelajari oleh Rina dari tentara-tentara pimpinan Luca di L'Renouille.

"Eh, apa tuh?" Rina meringsek maju dan menunjuk tempelan selotip di siku Eilie (?), dan mencabutinya dengan sekali sentakan saja.

Eilie berteriak kesakitan dan mengumpat dalam bahasa Melayu (?) kemudian mencakari wajah Rina yang langsung ditamengi menggunakan Shiro (kasihan!). "Sakit, OI!"

Rina masih saja cekikikan, kali ini dia senang telah menyiksa sang adik. Kapan lagi dapat kesempatan seperti ini? Perasaan dia sering, deh, menyiksa si adik. Kakak durhaka!

Eilie hendak melemparkan pisau razor-nya tepat ke wajah Rina ketika mendadak Rina telah berlalu pergi dengan menunggangi Shiro. Kesal, dilemparkan pisaunya ke sembarang arah. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, pisau terbangnya menancap tepat di bokong seorang pria berbusana serba biru.

Dan Shiro... nasibnya tidak lebih bagus ternyata. Ckckck.

**###**

"Duh, sakit sekali. Rina sialan, kalau bukan kakakku, sudah dari dulu aku menikahkannya dengan Viktor (?)!" Eilie mendengus kesal. Bekas lukanya memerah dan membengkak. Sebenarnya dia ingin kembali ke klinik, tapi takut dicerca Sheena lagi. Nanti dia dipaksa menikahi pemuda _playgroup_(?) itu pula. Dia kan cintanya sama Riou. Meskipun Sheena juga tampan, tapi wajahnya membosankan. Kalau cuma untuk dijadikan hiasan, sih, mungkin bagus (?).

Lagian untuk apa, sih? Menjadikan manusia sebagai pajangan prosesnya kan sulit. Harus dijadikan mumi dulu. Atau mesti dibunuh terlebih dahulu? (SARAP!)

"Kenapa?"

Jantung Eilie serasa hendak copot. Sudah berapa kali dia dikagetkan seharian ini?

Pucuk dicinta, teh pun tiba (?). Begitu Eilie menoleh, dia dapati Riou tengah duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengemut gulali berwarna-warni. Hatinya berdegup kencang tiap Riou dengan wajah _innocent_ melahap tiap gigitan gulali, tak lupa gerakan menjilat bibir yang sangat fenomenal itu (lebay, deh. =w=).

"Kenapa?" tanya Riou lagi. Gulalinya habis dalam sekejap, hanya tersisa lidi yang digigitinya.

Eilie tidak menjawab. Dia sedang menahan hasrat bergejolak dalam dirinya, menahan keinginan untuk memerkosa Riou di tempat umum seperti ini, di taman bunga kastil. Lagipula dua makhluk eksentrik yang sedang minum teh di sudut lainnya—Simone dan Vincent—sedang ber-dadah-dadah ria, melambai-lambaikan bunga mawar dan saputangan pada Riou, membuatnya_ illfeel_ di tempat.

Mendadak Eilie merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di bagian sikunya, sesuatu yang lembab dan basah. Sesuatu itu... lidah! Riou sedang menjilati luka di sikunya dengan ekspresi seorang _uke_ yang _super sexy_! Ngek!

"Ri... ou—" Suara Eilie serasa tercekat di tenggorokan, bahkan tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai suara, karena lebih terdengar seperti suara cicitan tikus yang terjepit di balik celana dalamnya Viktor. (Viktor: Idih~ Geli!)

Tanpa sadar Eilie mendesah, dan dengan cepat pula dia menampar mulutnya sendiri begitu banyak pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ciyeeee!' (?).

"Ke mana, ke mana, ke mana~…. Behaku kaubawa ke mana~…."

Lagi-lagi suara cempreng ini! Dan benar saja, seperti dugaan Eilie sebelumnya. Setelah suara celeng itu, pasti selanjutnya...

"_LORD_ LUCA! PULANG!"

Tuh, kan.

Eilie menghela napas, pasrah dengan keributan yang sudah biasa di kastil ini. Riou sendiri sudah terlanjur berhenti dari aktivitas maksiatnya dan turut bengong menatap aksi sirkus Luca dan Seed. Kenapa? Karena dua bocah tua itu sedang kejar-kejaran menggunakan balon udara!

"Tak nak! Luka mau teybaannggg~!" Luca memperbesar nyala apinya, membuat balonnya semakin terbang tinggi menuju luar angkasa (?).

Dan Rina yang entah muncul dari mana turut melompat masuk ke balon udara itu diiringi teriakan Seed yang terus menerus mengajak Luca pulang. Tak ketinggalan satu balon udara berbentuk dan bergambar cucak rowo (?) yang diyakini milik budak Luca satu lagi ikut dalam pengejaran itu (Culgan: Ane bukan budak! _Rasengan_(?)!).

Belum selesai keterkejutan Eilie, tiba-tiba Jowy datang dan menyeret Riou pulang karena Riou sudah tiga kali puasa tidak pulang karena pergi mencari panggung di Bali (?). Terjadilah aksi rebut-rebutan antara Jowy dan Eilie.

"OI! Riou sudah ada janji denganku!" protes Jowy.

"Sembarangan! Riou lagi bareng aku!" balas Eilie.

Jowy dan Eilie bersitegang, Riou dibuang. Jowy dan Eilie bertarung, Riou malah makan di warung (?). Jowy dan Eilie tonjok-tonjokan, Riou main kuda-kudaan bersama Shiro.

Hah?

"RIOU!" teriak Jowy dan Eilie bersamaan begitu mengetahui bahwa makhluk yang mereka perebutkan sudah kabur menunggangi Shiro.

Matahari terbenam di ufuk barat, membiaskan warna oranye temaram di taman bunga. Matahari kembali menjadi saksi bisu keributan di kastil. Lagi. Andai saja matahari bisa tertawa, sudah dari dulu dia ngakak melihat kesintingan penghuni kastil. Tapi dia tidak tertawa, ini bukan acara Teletubbies, soalnya. Ngek!

**~Owari (?)~**

**Luca**: "OI! Imej eke, oi!"

**Culgan**: "OI! Author!"

**Eilie**: "OI! Cecurut!"

**Clive**: "OI! Celengan beruk!"

**Flik**: "OI! Pantat ane, oi!"

**Jowy**: "OI! Sableng!"

**Kitsune**: "OI! CLIVE GUEEE!"

**Neko**: "..." *memutuskan untuk ekstension bulu hidung*

**~Omake~**

Eilie menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas sepanjang perjalanannya yang hanya satu meter untuk mencapai pintu masuk kastil. Dia lelah! Secara raga dan mental! Entah kapan nasib baik akan berpihak padanya. Tapi tunggu! Sepertinya si nasib baik yang sudah bosan mendengar keluhan Eilie akhirnya datang juga. Tepat sebelum kaki gadis berambut hitam pendek itu menginjak buntalan daging Bonaparte (ngek!), sebuah tepukan di bahu menghentikannya.

Kontan, Eilie menengok. Dan sekejap saja, matanya menangkap sosok sang pujaan hati yang sedari tadi dikejarnya.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Riou sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah bibir, berpose (sok) imut.

Herannya lagi, pose itu mampu membuat Eilie harus menahan napas saking baunya napas Riou (?). "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman termanisnya.

Riou memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Setelah itu, matanya tampak menyelidik ke arah siku Eilie. "Tidak," jawab Riou sambil tersenyum, "kupikir kau kenapa-kenapa karena luka di sikumu tadi."

_Ri-Riou mencemaskanku? Oh, Jashin (?)! Aku rela mati sekarang!_ batin Eilie histeris. _Tapi, tunggu, matinya boleh ditunda, kan? Aku baru saja merasakan bunga musim semi di tengah musim gugur, neh!_

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh! Aku kan kuat!" jawab Eilie sumringah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, bergaya bak gorila siap memukul-mukul dadanya atau bak mandi, eh, Adeknya si Rai (?) yang siap difoto.

"Begitu? Baiklah kalau begitu. Ng… kalau kau terluka lagi, bilang saja padaku, ya?"

Eilie mematung tatkala didengarnya perkataan sang pujaan. Dia bahkan tidak lagi sadar kalau Riou sudah menjauh. Demi kraken yang berniat hamil lagi, demi Muku _Rangers_ yang berwarna-warni, dan demi apa pun di dunia per-Suikoden-an ini, Eilie benar-benar beruntung bahwa saat itu dia mematung. Karena dengan demikian, dia tidak bisa lagi mendengar apa pun yang keluar dari mulut sang pujaan.

"Darahnya... manis," gumam Riou yang sudah menjauh sambil menjilati bibirnya dengan suatu penampakan (?) yang erotis. Matanya saat itu pun berkilat tajam, menghapus semua imaji tentang Riou yang biasa diketahui Eilie. "Aku tidak sabar ingin meminum darahnya lagi. Khe."

Ya, Eilie belum tahu saja kalau Riou adalah moyang Kaname Kuran dari fandom sebelah (?). Entah apa jadinya kalau dia tahu.

Histeris karena takut?

Atau histeris karena senang akut?

Yang jelas, untuk sekarang biarkan gadis itu bermimpi bahwa Riou mulai merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

**~The End~**


End file.
